What Not To Do
by Phantom-Squeaky
Summary: This is gonna suck. The summary, not the story. No powers, more info inside. Oneshot KxK KxJ. Kazusa and Jin go on a date and each bring a friend. Kazune tries to impress Karin. Supposedly comedic, be your own judge on that. Really, read it.


Me: Okay, so I wasn't going to write anything for fanfiction, but I needed a little something light and funny to get my mind off of depressing things that have been getting me down lately, like losing my best friend of 12years =(

…..

Me: Um, right, got a little distracted and caught up there, but, uhh, here goes~!

… umm, it seems my "light and easy" state of mind has been frizzled – please hold ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Either is Star Wars or Lord of The Rings.

No powers, Kazune and Karin haven't met. They are 17. Karin is roommates with Kazusa. Kazusa and Jin are dating. Himeka and Kazune are cousins who live with Q-chan and Micchi is Karin's childhood friend.

* * *

What Not To Do To Impress Someone…

"Kazusa-chan, I'm back!"

"Good timing Karin-chan. I just got a call from Jin-kun. He wants to go out to the movies and invited you to come, since he's bringing a friend. And Micchi-chan can probably come too, since Jin-kun said his friend is likely to bring his cousin!"

"Really? That's great Kazusa-chan, I'd love to go! When are we going?"

"Um, well, we wanted to catch the 6pm screening." Karin finally hesitated at her friends words. She glanced at the clock. It was 4:30.

"Is something wrong Karin-chan?"

"Um, well…" She still hesitated. She'd wanted to finally study and catch up on her math homework. But if she was going to the movies, that'd be about half an hour to get there, and then only an hour to get ready. And she'd been behind the class for a really long time now, almost a few months…

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering what we were going to see~!" So surely the homework could wait a few more days.

After calling Micchi and letting him know about the movie details and having him say not to worry about picking him up, Karin finally went on to look for something to wear. "Oh my gosh, **Kazusa-chan**!"

"What?"

"Look at this!" Karin lifted up her favorite dress, which she'd never worn anywhere it'd have a chance to get dirty – the light blue asymmetrical dress with a grass stain on the back of it.

"Oh. Um."

Karin narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What happened."

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

Karin finally sighed and let up. "I have nothing to wear." She stressed. Her hair was in ringlets and she had lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and some light blue eye shadow on. She didn't need any blush – her stupid cheeks did that naturally.

In the end, Kazusa lent her dark blue dress that faded to black at the bottom, some black heels and fixed up her eye shadow. Then they set off, Karin vaguely wondering what happened to her "tame evening of study at home".

"Jin!" Kazusa called over her boyfriend. Jin caught sight of them, and came over to greet the two, his friend beside him.

Karin's first thought was _hot_ because, admittedly, the boy was very much so. Her second thought was _I'm so glad I ditched studying_. "Karin-chan," Jin began, "this is my friend Kazune Kujyou."

"Hey Kazune-kun."

"Karin." He nodded.

"Shall we?" Asked Jin, arm out to Kazusa. Kazune offered his arm to Karin, and she took it before going into the movie.

While Karin was vaguely interested in the movie, she was _very_ interested in Kazune. So she decided to make some conversation.

"Hey, Kazune-kun, what do you like?"

He cleared his throat, as if about to start a long practiced conversation. "Well, I like football and skateboarding. I ride my bike everywhere too. I don't like studying and homework. I dig bugs." He nodded to himself while Karin raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected that from him. He seemed the smart type. Oh well. Kazune finally looked at her, and looked taken aback by her lack of interest. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "And I love Star Wars!"

Karin's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe this. How could this super hot, super nice guy be so super nerd-jock!

"Are you serious?"

"To the bone, dude."

Her jaw fell even more agape. She was, well, flabbergasted.

And apparently this was a sign for Kazune to enthuse her on every detail of Star Wars.

Karin groaned. _Why are movies so long?_ "I need a drink."

"I'll go with you!" He finally stopped talking about Star Wars. Karin just rolled her eyes and left the cinema, followed closely by Kazune who, as soon as they left the cinema room to get a drink, started talking about Lord of The Rings.

_First Star Wars and now _this_? Seriously? What did I do? _Karin asked herself, blaming this on her bad karma.

Before she could get in the aisle to get a drink, she couldn't take the headache anymore. "Okay, seriously Kazune-kun? Shut up."

"What?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"Your incessant talking is giving me a major migraine. And why _Star Wars_?"

"What's wrong with Star Wars?"

"Well, nothing really, just-"

"Wait a minute, are you saying everything I've said to you hasn't impressed you at all?"

"Um, no, definitely not."

"What!" He pulled a minute book out of his pocked, labeled _"What To Do To Get A Date". _

"Um, who wrote that Kazune-kun?"

"A guy in my class." He threw the book on the ground angrily and stood on it.

"Karin, I haven't been telling you the truth. I like books and studying, I hate bugs. They scare me to death! I don't play soccer or skateboard. And I don't even _own _a bike."

"And what about Star Wars? And The Lord of The Rings?"

"I watched them all yesterday, noting every detail because "chicks dig it"." He frowned. "I'm sorry for lying, I-"

"THANK GOD!" She hugged him in relief. "Because otherwise, I would never have done this."

"Done wha-"

* * *

Karin leaned in and kissed him, and after a moment of hesitation, he kissed back.

Me: Um, I think I lost my touch in comedy… o_O

Me: But if you like it, review and I might make one from Kazune's POV. Yeah, that'd be amusing! HA! **((trying to regain comedic skills))**

Hmm... Now I need to go make a summary... oh crap, that's gonna suck.

Well, ciao, please review~!


End file.
